


Thoughts of Him

by Cawaiiey



Series: Thoughts [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, oblivious boys, wow these guys need to look at each other for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke.</p><p>He's the first thing he thinks of when his alarm blares, its incessant noise drilling into his mind as he struggles to open his eyes and face the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Him

Yosuke.

He's the first thing he thinks of when his alarm blares, its incessant noise drilling into his mind as he struggles to open his eyes and face the day. 

Yosuke. 

He runs through his mind as he peels off his pajama bottoms, tossing them into the hamper, and yanks off his shirt. He's there as he pulls on his uniform pants, socks, toes on his shoes and buttons up his shirt. When he fixes his hair in the bathroom mirror, he wonders if Yosuke will like it or if maybe he should leave a few strands out of place so his partner can fix it. He leaves it perfect, not sure if he can handle the contact without his cheeks darkening.

Yosuke.

He's what buzzes through his mind as he grabs a quick breakfast and heads out the door, walking briskly so he can be ahead of where the brunette usually is when they walk together, just so he can bask in the euphoria that courses through his veins when he hears his name shouted in a familiar voice behind him, accompanied by fast footsteps as he rushes to catch up to him. He slows when he passes the spot so he can savor the time they get to walk together. 

Yosuke.

As if on cue, his partner calls his name and the racing footsteps ensue. He slows even more, turning his head over his shoulder as he catches sight of the brunette coming closer. He smirks as if he wasn't waiting for him but his heart thuds loudly, drowning out the background noise so he only focuses on his and his partner's breathing. Yosuke claps him on the shoulder and grins, giving him his signature wink as he says, "good morning, Yu!" The words cause his breathing to quicken imperceptibly. 

Yosuke.

"Good morning, Yosuke," he replies in a level voice, concealing how his presence makes his heart beat faster against his ribcage, as if it yearns to be pressed against the brunette, and it does, but he won't give it what it wants. Doing so would ruin this relationship. 

Yosuke.

He watches the other quietly as they slip into casual conversation, occasionally replying when prompted or regaling his own stories. But his distracted grey eyes continuously slip to watch the way the other's lips, a bit chapped from the wind, move as he speaks. He manages to snap his gaze up to the other's caramel eyes before he's caught. The smile that stretches across his lips isn't forced. It never is when he's around.

Yosuke.

He's hyperaware of his presence behind him in class, as if every cell in his body is fine tuned to know where he is at all times. It may as well be, considering that he has his partner's schedule memorized to a T, not that the other knows that. When he feels the brunette's breath on his neck, he almost forgets to answer his question. But he manages to, whispering what the correct answer was and smiling softly to himself when the teacher is surprised by Hanamura's answer. The lesson continues on smoothly but all he can focus on is the way his neck tingles and how he wishes it hadn't been just breath ghosting along his skin. 

Yosuke. 

He's aware of when his partner leaves the classroom, having been called out by a flustered looking girl, and he's not surprised by the way his stomach twists uncomfortably. He makes an excuse to leave the room, the smile he gives Chie and Yukiko hiding how nervous he feels. He glances down the hall, catching his partner's retreating back as he heads up the stairs. He attempts to keep his steps slow and calm as he follows them, staying far enough back that he doesn't alert the pair of his presence. Cliche as it could be, he ends up following them to the roof and hiding as he listens in on their conversation. He doesn't feel the slightest bit of shame.

Yosuke.

He hears her, saying the words he wishes he could say. Confessing to the brunette. He hears the steps and he hears the low tenor of his partner's voice. He can't hear the answer over his heart thudding in his ears but he sees them when he peeks around the corner, their arms around one another. Tears roll down his cheeks in a surprising display of emotion and his lips part to let out a choked gasp. 

"Yosuke..."

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a continued series! The writing style will change after the second work to third person omniscient, switching views from Yu to Yosuke.


End file.
